Repaired, But Broken
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU:Sql to Picking Up The Pieces. (FEM!Harry)Holly Potter/Remus Lupin. The morning after brings about a different type of man then she had slept with. Remus is not the same and would rather not continue the forbidden relationship with the currently underage girl. Yet his wolf has marked her as it's mate. Holly is relentless and she wants him. Problem is, so does Tonks.
1. Chapter One: Awake and Alone

**A/N: Finally, here is the sequel to Pick Up The Pieces and yes this is going to be a multiple chapter fic! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Repaired, But Broken**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Awake and Alone**

* * *

Sticky thighs. Sore muscles. Pleasant aches. Tender lips. Love bitten and bruised skin.

Those were just many of what Holly had found herself waking up to. She didn't mind. In all honesty, after what happened the night before, she welcomed it. What she did mind, was waking to find herself completely alone.

Remus was no where to be found and she couldn't help but feel the absolute devastation overwhelm her at the thought of him leaving her. He had fled the scene before Holly had time to wake and gather her thoughts on what had transpired between them. In all honestly, she had no idea what had came over her. She was really appalled with herself.

She basically threw herself at her ex-professor! A man who had taught her the patronus charm at the age of thirteen! She was fifteen now, but that didn't make it anymore wrong. Legal consent was sixteen in the Mundane world, seventeen being legal consent in the Wizarding world.

Either way she was fucked! And it felt so good!

But would he tell someone?... No, most certainly not considering he was the man who slept with an underage fifteen year old!

Holly gulped, her heart beating faster as she recalled what had taken place the night before. Her skin began to flush and prespire.

She had limited experience with the opposite sex. She had only had sex a handful of times and the first two times were most certainly not the best. And all three times certainly did not hold a candle to the experience that Remus had given her.

Cedric Diggory had been the one to take her virginity. It had been during all the bluster of the Triwizard Tournament. He had been gentle with her, but it still had been awkward. He had pawed at her breasts and her pussy for a small moment before he decided to penetrate her.

His penis had been so weird looking to her. It was the first time she was seeing a penis in person and Holly had blatantly stared at his hard cock, and it had already started to leak pre-come at a fast rate. She held it in her hand in fascination and found that she quite liked the feel of it.

"I-I can't," Cedric had begged, his cheeks flushed. "I-I need to p-put it in.."

Holly had flushed. "O-okay."

It had been painful, Cedric's penetration. He was gentle, too gentle, and it was over before Holly could even feel pleasure from the act. Cedric had groaned loudly in her ear and slumped over her body, his dead weight holding her down.

And then he had been killed a couple of days later when they had been taken to the Little Hangleton cemetary via the portkey trophy.

Holly still had nightmares to this day. Horrible nightmares that would begin with them naked in each other's arms, just as awkward as it had been the first time, and then it would turn horrible. In her dream he would be thrusting into her newly de-flowered quim, and then suddenly he would slump onto her, a dead body, his eyes milky and unseeing.

The second time she had sex had been an absolute mistake. Justin Finch-Fletchley had been getting on her last nerves during the whole of her Fifth Year. He had been a harsh critic of her story of the circumstances surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, and the return of Voldemort. Yet, the little _pissant_ had still joined in on the D.A. meetings.

The boy had stayed until he had been the last person with her in the room. And just like he always did, he began to question everything about the 'great Holly Potter' to her face. They had both been red in the face, screaming at the top of their lungs, and then his wet lips had been on hers.

Much like Cedric, Justin pawed at her breast, but it was more in fascination and wonder... Which made her now think that Justin might have been a virgin.

Holly shook her head. Did this mean that _she_ had taken _his_ virginity?! Ugh, she hoped not. She didn't want to have anything to do with Justin Finch-Fletchley, let alone _take_ anything from him!

She had felt much more pleasure with Justin than with Cedric though. She supposed that was because Cedric had taken her virginity. She had always been told the first time would not be as pleasurable as she would think.

To Justin's utter delight, she had taken the initiative and straddled him in a fit of lust. Holly wouldn't lie, she did want it. Did she want it with Justin? Certainly not, but ever since Cedric, she had found herself anxiously anticipating when she would ever get to do it again. She rode Justin with a delighted abandon and it had felt so good to feel his hard cock pumping in and out of her.

Unfortunately, her pleasure was short lived. Justin climaxed with a yelp only a little less than 60 seconds later. Holly tried to continue riding his cock, but it quickly became soft and slipped out of her. She tried in vain to slip it back in, she even tried to pump it back to hardness with her hand! Justin whimpered at her ministrations but his flacid penis remained soft.

Holly had been furious! She pulled herself off of Justin Finch-Fletchley, threatened to hex his cock off if he ever spoke a word about what had happened between them and then stomped off to the Gryffindor dormitories to furiously masturbate.

Now, the third time had also been a mistake. But a welcome mistake, nonetheless. Although, at first it had been entirely non-consensual. It had also been after a D.A. meeting.

You see, she had allowed Hermione, Ron and Ginny to go off to the dorm on their own. After all the drama with Umbridge and her blood quills, organizing and deciding when a D.A meeting would take place, and even trying to decide what to teach, Holly just needed to be alone.

She had taken the time to relax in the Room of Requirement and by the time she was ready to go back to the dorms it was well past curfew. Holly cursed to herself at her own idiocy after she realised that her friends had taken the Marauder's Map with them and began to make an extremely wary trek back to the tower.

It wasn't wary enough, apparently, because the next thing she knew she was being dragged into a broom closet with a large hand over her mouth. She fought against the arm that wrapped around her waist and her back was suddenly flush against a large and firm chest. Both her hands went around both of his wrists, trying in vain to wrench them away from her body, but the unknown boy in the closet was much stronger than her.

"Shhh," a warm breath tickled her ear.

And she froze. She could hear the steps of an unknown professor walk past. Another pair of footsteps could be heard and they stopped right in front of the broom closet. Both professors began to talk, gossiping, before walking away.

Holly sucked in a breath as the hand over her mouth moved away until calloused fingers began to trace her lips. The other hand moved from around her waist and lowered down to her thigh, under her uniform skirt. The fingers at her lips slipped between her lips and lightly padded her tongue. Holly bit down. The boy behind her hissed and squeezed her thigh painfully.

"Bad girl," the boy hissed into her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe in a bold nip. "Be a good girl, and say, ahh.."

Holly mewled in protest as those strong fingers fought against her mouth and sunk in deeper. The hand on her thigh rose and slipped into her white knickers, calloused fingers cupping her moistening pussy. They slipped between her bare lips and searched for the swollen little pearl at the top of her vagina, pinching it between his thumb and pointer fingers.

She gasped and the boy took the opportunity to push his fingers further into her mouth. A frission of heated desire struck her pussy like a lightning bolt and her breath quickened as she took short breaths through her nostrils. Her pussy was creaming itself at a phenomenal rate and soaking her panties completely.

She just couldn't believe it, but this act was actually exciting her! Her tummy was full of anticipatory butterflies! Neither Justin or Cedric were as experienced as this boy, who was manipulating her body like she was a violin and he a master violinist!

"Suck," the unknown boy hissed into her ears.

Holly sighed through her nose, before she began suctioning around those long and thick fingers in her mouth. Her tongue undulated against his fingers and in that moment they were still. His fingers held her swollen pearl firmly, squeezing in time with her sucking mouth, and she couldnt help but close her eyes at the feeling of absolute pleasure he was bringing to her.

The broom closet was quiet, save for the unknown boy's heavy breathing and her steadily sucking mouth on his fingers. It was an erotic sound and atmosphere that had her leaking onto his fingers.

This was a different kind of pleasure that she had never experienced in her two other encounters with Justin or Cedric. There was no pleasure with Cedric and with Justin the pleasure had been short lived. Both boys had seen to their own needs and then had left her high and dry.

"Good golden girl," the boy breathed in her ear, "So feckin' hot!"

His hard cock was now grinding into her bum. His hand was pushing her underwear down to her knees, and Holly whined around his finger at the loss of contact on her clitoris. Her hand finally removed itself from his wrist and she helped him push up her skirt.

"Hold it up for me, love," he hissed in her ear, his words more a command than a request.

Holly held her skirt up willingly while his hand moved between them and began to unbutton his trousers. She heard the tell-tale sign of his pants hitting floor around his ankles before she was pushed towards the broom closet wall. His fingers were still in her sucking mouth as she feels the head of his cock bump against her now sloppy pussy.

She squealed around his fingers as the unknown boy entered her swiftly. This new intense height of pleasure was instantaneous as he pounded her pussy from behind. It was a new position and his hand snaked around to abuse her clit once more. As soon as his fingers touched her pearl, her body began to spasm. She was orgasming for the first time! It was a feeling like no other and Holly knew she was addicted.

The unknown boy had taken his fingers out of her mouth as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Holly had turned to take a look at her mystery lover and she moaned as his lips met her own.

"You like that, Potter?" Marcus Flint breathed out against her lips with a snarl, his rhythm stuttering as he began chasing his own orgasm. "You like this Slytherin cock?"

Holly bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Oh, yes... So good! Don't you dare stop!"

Marcus grinned. "Oh, I ain't stopping for anything, Potter! When I'm done pounding this pussy, I'm gunna make you sit that sloppy cunny on my face!"

"Holly, dear?"

She was suddenly brought out of her erotic thoughts by the presence of someone entering her room. Mrs Weasley walked in with a new tray of hot food. She replaced the old one and looked at her curiously.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, his gaze sympathetic.

Holly shrugged, her cheeks a little pink. "Alright, I suppose."

The Weasley matriarch smiled gently. "Well, regardless, I'll leave you to yourself. I'll keep the others from bothering you as much as possible, but I must warn you that your friends are curious."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Holly whispered as she looked down at her lap. She honestly did not feel like entertaining anyone or their questions in her room. She would rather prefer the privacy of her own thoughts at the moment.

"Wait!"

Mrs. Weasley stopped suddenly at the door when Holly called out her request.

"I-uh," Holly stuttered, still unable to take her gaze from her lap. "Is.. is Professor Lupin around?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head with the same gentle smile. "No, dear. Remus actually left this morning with Tonks. They had some business to take care of on request of the Headmaster. I expect them to be back before supper."

"Oh."

Holly finally looked up and watched as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind herself. She suddenly lurched forward with out thinking and rushed to the door. She locked the door manually and then threw herself back into her unmade bed.

Why would he just leave like this? Why wasn't he here? Did he run away from her? Because of what had happened between them? More than likely, yes was the answer to all those questions.

Holly wanted answers and she was more than willing to wait to get those answers. Even if it meant waiting until supper.

She flipped herself onto her back and pushed a hand into her pants. With all the memories she had been reminiscing in, her little cunny was wet and still leaking. Touching her swollen pearl, Holly moaned and threw her head back.

Well, she found what she was going to be doing until supper.

* * *

 **A/N: Review pls!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Wolf Cried

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 2. Thank you to Padfootette, Universal creature and for the reviews. Yes, I am so glad I was able to continue this, too. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Wolf Cried**

* * *

His body was singing with energy, imbued with it. The wolf that was a constant presence at the back of his mind was ecstatic to be on it's way back to Grimmauld Place, which was a complete opposite to what Remus was feeling. He was dreading his return to Number 12.

Shame, self-hatred of his inner wolf and disgust were just a few of the many feelings that he felt for himself and his _condition_. And after what happened last night... What he allowed his wolf to do to _that_ girl was horribly perverse.

 _Was wonderfully carnal._

A hand waved in front of his face and he frowned, swatting it away. He had forgotten all about his temporary traveling companion. She was a young woman of twenty-three with bubblegum pink hair that was almost blinding to his eyes.

"Wotcher?" she asked with an amused half smile. "Remus? Are you there? I don't think you heard a word I said!"

Remus tried to return the smile but he was afraid it came out looking like a grimace.

"Sorry," he apologized, trying to sound apologetic but not successful. "I'm a little preoccupied with my own thoughts at the moment."

Tonks lost her smile, her bubblegum pink hair fading to a mousy brown. She nodded and averted her curious eyes from the man. He had no doubt that she was probably thinking of her cousin. It had not even been that long ago that Sirius had lost his life to Bellatrix Lestrange, Tonks' own aunt.

His best friend was gone. And there was nothing he could have done about it. He accepted that fact now, having gone over any and every kind of scenario possible in order to keep the stubborn man alive. But stubborn had practically been Sirius Black's middle name. Along with pig-headed and many others.

"I realise that I was never able to tell you," Tonks said quietly, "that I'm sorry for your loss."

Remus gave her a look of surprise. "Er, thank you. But I think I should be the one saying that to you, don't you think? He was your cousin, after all."

The young woman nodded. "That is true, but I only knew him personally for a short while. You were his best friend. You were his family before I ever became his family."

The memories of four teenage boys at Hogwarts was bittersweet in his thoughts and Remus would treasure them forever. Those were innocent times that he wished he could go back to every day. Unfortunately, that would never happen. He and Pettigrew were now the only living Marauders left. That was a depressing thought indeed, but unfortunately it was true.

"Are you coming in?" Tonks asked as she ran up the front steps that led to the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The feeling of absolute dread filled his stomach again. For a short moment he had allowed himself to forget all about _her_ and what had happened. _Her_ being Holly Potter. _Oh fuck_ , his late _best friend's daughter_! James and Sirius both would skin him alive and use his hide as an animal rug!

 _Mate_ , his wolf was growling in anticipation. It was as if it knew that Holly was close by. He could feel the wolf's arousal pooling in his lower abdomen and leaking down to his groin. There was a tingling in his balls that had his cock twitching alive in his pants. Thank Merlin he had his usual robes on, blocking the view of the inevitable tent that would soon be popping up in his trousers.

"Er," Remus floundered on the thought to go in or stay out. He decided on the last. "I think I'll wait out here for a moment. To get some more air. The atmosphere can sometimes be quite thick in there sometimes."

Tonks chuckled, her cheeks pinking slightly and her hair going an even brighter pink. "I understand that! The Grimmauld Black manor can be quite overwhelming. I think I now understand why Sirius always wanted to leave this place."

"Yes," Remus said, looking down at his shuffling feet, unable to think of anything else to say. He was growing tired of this small talk already and wished she would go inside already. "I'm sure that was it."

Tonks shuffled her feet as well. Her hand was on the door knob and she dawdled in place as she opened the door as if unable to make up her mind if she was going in or staying out. It was an annoying nervous little movement that Remus found he didn't quite have the patience for at the moment. He was so close to demanding that she get inside the manor, but he restrained himself by turning away from her.

"I-I wanted to ask you..." Tonks stammered out. One foot was inside and the other was still on the stone steps. "If you wanted to go out later? For some drinks?"

Remus turned back to her, blinking his eyes at the young woman with an almost owl-ish expression. Drinks? Was this girl asking him out on a date? Him? He was ten years her senior!

The wolf at the back of his mind was simply still. It watched through Remus' own eyes and found this young woman wanting. It wanted nothing to do with this woman and in all honesty, neither did Remus. Remus didn't want to have anything to do with _any_ female! His condition limited his dating options to zero. Well, except _her_ , that was..

But maybe... This was a good thing. Maybe this young woman would help him get his mind off of her. The sweet, delicious Holly... Oh, was she _delicious_! The wolf and Remus knew first hand how delicious Holly could be, seeing as they got to have a taste of _her tasty little quim_..

"I mean," Tonks continued to talk, her loud, high pitched voice interrupting his thoughts. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll understand - "

"No!" Remus interrupted her in return. "I mean, yes! Sure, we can go out. Have some drinks."

"Later tonight?" Tonks asked, her heart shaped face hopeful.

Remus nodded, while the wolf at the very back of his mind growled in disgust. The wolf couldn't understand the human part of his mind. How could he willingly choose this _ordinary_ witch in comparison to their _one_ , their _mate_.

"Yes, we can go tonight."

"Tonight?"

A new voice startled both Tonks and Remus. It was a female voice, a little deeper than Tonks high pitched voice. It was like music to the ears of Remus' wolf and a shiver shot down his spine as emerald green eyes looked between both he and Tonks from the door way.

The teenage girl was about the same height as Tonks at 5 feet 6 inches. While Tonks was a little more healthy and womanly rounded, Holly was thin looking. Remus knew better that her slender looking body was deceptive. The baggy clothes she usually wore masked the womanly curves that her body had acquired not even a year ago. He had been able to feel those wonderful womanly curves she was growing into personally. She plump in all the right places. All his _favorite_ places. _His_ places.

The dread in the pit of his stomach was back with a vengeance as he watched her eyes widened at the implications of that one word. He could see with his sharp eyes the light flush in her cheeks, and even on her chest right about her pert breasts. Except this flush wasn't from arousal, excitement or embarrassment. This flush was from distress, maybe even devastation?

The wolf was fighting for control over him at the thought of their girl in distress. The obvious hurt that sparked and shown in her eyes was like a bludger to Remus' gut. He wanted nothing more then to push Tonks out of the way and comfort this girl, _his_ girl. To hold her in his arms and shove his face into her neck, on the same sweet spot he had marked her on.

But he couldn't, he knew he could't. It was wrong. These feelings were wrong. Illegally wrong! But he didn't understand _why_ it didn't feel like it was wrong!

"Yeah," Tonks answered brightly, a wide toothy smile on her face. "Remus and I are going to have drinks! Isn't that wonderful?"

An obviously forced smile appeared on Holly's face as she turned her beautiful green eyes upon him. Her eyes were screaming, and it hurt him to the very soul. Tonks was none the wiser at the tell-tale signs of distress on the girls face. It made Remus wonder how this young woman had passed any Auror exam to get to her position if she was so utterly clueless.

Tonks was even oblivious to the energy between Remus and Holly, almost ignorantly so.

"I'll see you later than, Remus!" Tonks practically squealed, as she tripped her way inside Grimmauld Place. "Mrs. Weasley should be putting supper on by now!"

The door slammed shut behind Tonks and it left both Holly and Remus in silence. Holly's hands were clasped in front of her and she stared down at them, her watery eyes red.

"I had no idea that you and Tonks were -"

"We're not," Remus interrupted abruptly, his voice soft as he tried to look into her eyes. "She asked me just a moment before you came outside. There was no reason for me to say, no."

The wolf inside of him was livid. _No reason for him to say no?_ There was plenty of reason! The number one reason was standing right before him with a heart broken look upon her face. But the human part of Remus stayed strong.

Holly sucked in a breath, a gasp for breath that almost sounded like a sob.

"I t-thought that maybe," she said quietly, her bottom lip trembling. "After what h-happened last night, that things would be different between us."

Remus couldn't stop the scoff of disbelief escape from his mouth.

"How?" Remus asked, his voice now louder and stronger. "How exactly did you think this would be different, Holly?"

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Remus had to fist his hands tightly to keep from walking to the girl and wiping it away. He simply couldn't trust himself any longer around her.

"I- I don't know," she managed to say. "Just different. Maybe, _more_ than what we had before."

He laughed, wiping a hand down his face walking to the steps. It hurt deep within his chest to do this, but he knew it was for the best. His wolf howled in anguish. _I'm sorry, buddy, I'm sorry._

"Last night was a mistake," Remus said from the bottom of the stone steps, looking up at the green eyed woman-child his wolf had claimed as their mate. "You were grieving. And I admit that my wolfen side took advantage of that. But you are a child on the cusp of adult-hood. I am a thirty-three year old man, wizard, _werewolf_."

Holly was sobbing quietly now, and again Remus found it hard not to comfort her. Hard not to take her coral lips as his own and kiss away her tears. Make love to her so that her sobs turned to moans of pleasure. He continued on, unwilling to stop while his wolf howled at the very back of his mind.

"This cannot be, whatever you dreamed would be between us," Remus said, his voice stronger. "What did you think would happen _after_ , Holly? That we would announce our relationship to world and it would be accepted? Announce a sexual relationship between a fifteen year old witch and a thirty-three year old werewolf? No! This is not a muggle fairy tale, Holly!"

She was wiping her eyes with fisted hands and trying to muffle her sobs as best as she could.

"What I did to you was wrong," said Remus, "And I apologize for forcing you to have sex with me. I really do! It was wrong of me!"

"No!" Holly sniffled, her words adamant. "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want! I wanted it! That's why _I_ initiated it! I wanted you to make me feel good, and you did!"

She rushed down the stone steps and Remus tried to back up as fast as he could, but Holly was somehow faster. Holly grabbed onto his robes and tried to bring him closer to her.

"You made me feel things I had never felt before with any other wizard," Holly whispered fiercely. "And I want to feel that again, and again! I never want to be without those feelings. Without your touch on my body!"

Her words inflamed him to the very core. If he could, Remus would have already bent her over the stone steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and taken her right there, in the public. But instead he took her hands and gently removed them from his worn, second hand robes.

"I'm sorry, Holly," he apologized. "But this is still technically illegal. If anyone found out, I would be sent to Azkaban for having sexual intercourse with a minor. No matter if you were consenting, it would still be considered statutory rape. Nevermind that I'm a werewolf. Shit, I would probably get a life sentence - the kiss even!

"Your reputation would be in tatters! The Prophet would have a field day with this story and you would be slandered all over again by Rita Skeeter. Is that what you want to happen? Because that will happen one way or another if someone, _anyone_ finds out, Holly!"

"We can keep it a secret!" Holly whispered desperately. "Please, don't just leave me like this! You liked it! You like me, too! I know you do! I know you want this, or else you wouldn't have said all those things to me last night!"

Remus chuckled darkly, but yet he felt absolutely exhausted as he stepped away further away from her. There was a lump that was climbing his throat and threatening to break out of his mouth as an anguished moan.

"You have no idea how much I wanted last night to happen," he said to her, his voice deep with desire, unable to hold back the truth any longer. "Gods above! I want you so much. I want to make you mine and I want everyone to know it, too! I want your body, your soul! I want you in every way imaginable!"

"You can!" Holly urged him, her eyes looking bright as she encouraged his behavior. "We can have that! Nobody has to know!"

Remus shook his head, his eyes now shining with moisture. "I'm sorry, Holly. But I won't do that to you. You misjudge my self-control around you. I wouldn't be able to hold anything back. I don't _want_ to. But for your sake, for _your future_ , I'm going to have to say, no."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at Remus with desperation.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered again, moving around her and into Grimmauld Place, leaving the door ajar.

He walked past Mrs. Weasley who was on her way out the door. Remus could hear her exclaim in surprise at the sight of Holly outside of the headquarters. He could hear her comfort the girl he so wanted to comfort himself. And he could hear her sobs.

"Oh, my dear," he could hear Mrs. Weasley implore to Holly. "It's alright to cry. I'm sure Sirius is now in a better place, remember that, dear!"

Her cries, along with his wolf's grew louder. For the first time in years, since fifteen years ago when his pack-mate had been murdered along with his pack-mate's wife, the wolf inside of him cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Potter Watch

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the favorites and story alerts! It was much appreciated! Thank you so much to** , Universal creature, HarryRemusSirius, Nataly SkyPot, Padfootette! **Now as to a reply to a review:**

: I certainly agree with you. I would think that most men who were in love with underage woman would say that they would wait the time out until said women were most assuredly legal, but we are talking about Remus Lupin here. Just like you said, he is a stubborn man. But we also have to take into consideration how he feels about being a werewolf. How he feels that he will never be good enough for ANY woman at all, period. Even if he is in love with her. Now as to throwing himself at other women, like in this story... well, I can't just give away all my plots, can I? Lol..

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Potter Watch**

* * *

"I'm done with weeding, Aunt Petunia," Holly said quietly as she wiped her trainers on a rug before walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to get ready for work, now."

Her aunt Petunia stood at the kitchen sink. The older woman was craning her neck to look out the window at the new neighbors with a frown upon her face.

"Fine," Aunt Petunia snapped. "Begone with you then. Remember that Vernon, Dudley and I will be leaving this evening. We'll be visiting and staying with Marge for the week so you'll have to fend for yourself."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"And don't forget to keep up with the chores!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I don't want to see a speck of dust when we get back home, or I will give you such a walloping, girl!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Holly hurried up the stairs and to the smallest bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive. The bedroom had been her for only about five years now, her previous bedroom being the cupboard under the stairs. There was only a twin bed a small wardrobe and a old creaky desk in the smallest bedroom.

There were no photos or paintings on the wall, no posters, no personal belongings. The only things in the room that actually told that someone slept there were the books, parchment and quil on the old desk. There was also Hedwig's empty cage in the corner, but Holly encouraged the owl to be outside as much as possible during the day to fend for herself because, unfortunately, a pet owl was not seen as 'normal' to the neighbors.

Her twin bed was neatly made, but blanket and sheets were thin and thread bare. Unfortunately, the old pillow she was given was discolored and lumpy. It was almost as if she had no pillow to support her head at night and Holly slept better without it.

She showered quickly, changed into her uniform, which was basically a black skirt that came just above her knees and a crisp white button up shirt. Holly also slipped on some black flats on her feet before she grabbed her purse and keys. She made sure her make up was perfect one last time before she made her way downstairs and outside.

In the drive way, her cousin and uncle were packing bags into the company car. Dudley waved to Holly, a slight smile on his face. She waved back and returned his slight smile.

Ever since Holly had saved Dudley from the demeter last Summer holidays, he had suddenly become much nicer, kinder even. He made sure that she got her fair share of food at supper, did some of the chores Uncle Vernon dumped onto Holly and completely stopped the bullying. She appreciated it, because it was also one less person who despised her in the Dursley household.

"Don't forget to mow the lawn, girl!" Vernon barked as she walked past them and began her trek to Mrs. Figg's home.

Holly didn't respond, but she could hear Dudley reply to his father indignantly, "I just mowed the lawn this morning, Dad! We won't need to do again for at least another week!"

"That's the girl's job, Dudley! She has to pay her way in this household, if I have anything to say about it. And I do!" Vernon responded disdainfully. "She's lucky she wasn't thrown out on her ear years ago!"

Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes. She walked up Mrs. Figg's drive way and to the beat up second hand car that was parked there. With Galleons she had converted into Mundane currency, she had bought herself an automobile. Her driver's license was easy enough to get once she had taken the car around for a spin a few times. It turned out that flying wasn't the only thing she had a natural knack for.

It was nothing as fancy as Vernon's company car, but it got her from Point A to Point B, which was exactly what Holly wanted.

The drive to the small cafe she worked in was not long at all. With the car it only took about ten minutes to reach, but walking the whole way over took about a good thirty minutes if she power walked. She parked on the employee parking spaces in the back and rushed her way in.

The older man behind the griddle waved his spatula in greeting to her and Holly smiled back. After greeting the owner, who was a sweet old codger, and clocking in for the day, she donned an apron and went to tend to the front counter. There was only one other waitress working and she was a good ten years older than Holly, but looked and acted much younger.

"Afternoon, Lovie!" Julie, the other waitress, greeted as she rushed past with a larger platter of lunch specials and drinks in her hands.

"Hiya!" Holly replied with a grin.

As soon as the other woman was done serving her customers she came right back to the counter where Holly had placed herself.

"How you doing today, Lovie?" Julie asked, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step.

Holly shrugged. "I could be better. The car makes everything seem one hundred times better though! Means I can escape from my relatives' home faster than I would been able to on foot."

Julie grinned, her warm brown eyes bright. "Good on ya. Don't let those wretched relatives keep ya down!"

Holly laughed. "I won't, I promise you that! Coincidentally, my week has gotten exponentially better. They're going on holiday for a week at my uncle's sister's home."

Julie's eyes lit up again, this time with glee. "That's wonderful! That means that you have the house to yourself!... Do I smell a house party?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Holly denied vehemently. "Even if I had cleaned the place spotless afterwards, my aunt still would have been able to smell it out!"

Julie laughed loudly, throwing her head back in abandon. She turned and swept her eyes over the customers before turning back to Holly with a mischievious look upon her face.

"Well, speaking of party," Julie whispered conspiritorialy. "Couple of good friends of mine are having one. It's just a birthday party, but there will be good food, a decent amount of people, drinks..."

She let that hang for a moment before she finally asked the question Holly knew was on the tip of her tongue, "Come with me and Tom?"

Holly looked down at her shoes and bit her lip. "I dunno, Julie..."

The bell above the cafe door rang loudly as Julie pouted at Holly.

"Oh, come one," Julie pleaded, his bottom lip sticking out. "It's only going to be for a couple of hours, in the middle of the day even! And Tom and I aren't big drinkers, we don't believe in drinking and driving, you know that!"

"I'll think about it," Holly said as she grabbed a menu. "That's my booth by the way."

She plastered a welcoming smile upon her face before she approached the booth with a pleasant smile upon her face. The gentleman's back was to her in the booth.

"Good afternoon!" Holly greeted. "Welcome, my name is Holly and I will be your waitress today! What can I get you to drink - Remus?"

He smiled at her softly. His eyes, which had looked quite exhausted just a second ago, were now free of their exhaustion. They took in her appearance and it was as if a weight had been lifted off of him. His whole demeanor became relaxed.

"What are you doing here?!" Holly asked in a heated whisper. "Don't tell me your on the 'Potter Watch', too?!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "What is 'Potter Watch'?"

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm not stupid, Remus! And contrary to popular belief, the Order is not a group filled with master spies and masters of disguises..."

He sighed and twiddled his thumbs on the table. "Tonks gave herself away, didn't she?"

Holly nodded, a glare now on her face at the mention of that... woman.

"It's quite hard not to notice when a pink haired woman trips out of the neighbor's shrubs."

Remus snorted, and he fought off an amused grin that ws trying to make it's way onto his face.

Holly continued on. "... And from behind a car, from under an invisibility cloak, and from Vernon's garden shed. Let's also not forget about Dung! He fought off one of Mrs. Figg's feral cats. Elphius Doge disguised as my neighbor Mrs Elliot but forgetting to take off that ridiculous bowler hat! And, of course, there is Mad-Eye, who cannot find it in himself to give a care and just stands at the corner of Privet Drive and Privet Avenue staring towards Number Four! My uncle nearly had a conniption and my aunt refused to leave the house from all the commotion he caused within the neighborhood."

By this point Remus had thrown his head back and was trying to hold back his laughter with a hand over his mouth.

"And the only reason that I even notice Kingsley," Holly rolled her eyes with a dry tone of voice, "was because I sneezed in the garden and he said, 'bless you, dear', from under his invisibility cloak!"

She watched as Remus finally let loose a loud barking laugh that bounced off the walls and grabbed the attention of the other diners in the cafe.

"I am so sorry," Remus said as he gasped for breath. "I suppose Dumbledore never went into specifics when he told them that they would be on watch in your neighborhood for your continued safety. I thought it was pretty self explanatory when he explained it to me."

Holly glared again. "I knew it! You are on the watch!"

She was confused though, because while she had been able to spot the others, Holly had never actually seen Remus anywhere!

"But- but I haven't seen you watching at all!"

He flashed a toothy grin that made her stomach do somersaults. Holly noted that while his amber eyes sought out to make contact with her own green eyes, they were warm and welcoming now. And maybe there was a flicker of longing?...

"Then, I guess I'm just that good," he said lowly, his head angling to her direction as he leaned forward.

The bell above the cafe door rang again as they maintained that eyes contact for a good moment more.

"I'll be right with you in a moment," Holly called out, not even for a second thinking of taking her eye sight away from the man before her.

"No need!" the familiar voice said to her cheerfully, "Wotcher there, Holly!"

Her stomach, which had previously been doing somersaults, wrenched at the site of a bubblegum pink haired Tonks. The woman slid into the booth seat right across from Remus with a grin and flushed cheeks. Holly schooled her expression as best as she could so that they wouldn't be able to see the absolute expression of devastation that was trying to make itself known on her face.

"Tonks!" Remus said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't even start for another hour or so."

"Oh, I know!" Tonks said with a smile. "I just thought to come early and, erm, spend some more time with you over a meal."

"A-ah," Remus stutttered, his eyes wide and confused. "Okay. This is.. kind of you, unneccesary, but kind."

Tonks beamed. "I know, right!"

The pink haired woman turned to Holly then, her eyes flashing over Holly's uniform. Holly frowned, because for a strange moment she could have sworn there was a moment of dislike shining in the older woman's eyes. She felt nervous for a moment then.

"I'll have a cuppa," Tonks said, almost sounding dismissive. "What about you, Remus?"

Holly took down their drink and meal orders as quickly as she could. Little by little, her chest was constricting tighter and tighter. Her breathing was becoming much too hard. She wanted nothing more then to take this bitch by her bright pink hair and slam her face into the booth table.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly," Holly said through clenched teeth as she stalked off.

She tore the order off of her pad violently and slammed it down on the window that the chef was standing right in front of.

"Two lunch specials, please," Holly requested. "Julie, could you please get two cups of tea going, please?"

"Of course, Lovie," Julie said as she quickly began a new pot of tea. "Are you alright? It looked like you knew those two... ?"

"Er, yeah," Holly nodded, looking down at her foot as it tapped on the cheap linoleum. "Old friends... The man... Well, he's a _really_ good friend."

Julie's eyes widened and they darted from the booth, and then back to Holly.

"You mean you both... ?"

Holly bit her lip. "Y-yeah... And now, he's with- with _her_."

"Strange pair," Julie commented as she looked over to their booth again. She looked away from them when Remus glanced over his shoulder to them. "Mismatched, I should say. She looks like a rocker bird. And he looks like an accountant. No offense, but he's not the kind of man I would see as _your_ type, either."

Holly snickered briefly. "Oh, goodness knows! He's an animal between the sheets, though."

Julie and Holly laughed together. The two specials were placed on the counter of the window as the chef finished with it and a small bell rang. Holly quickly brought the order over and began to set them right in front of them. While at first she had wanted to be within Remus' presence, now she just wanted to get away from him. From _them_.

"Two lunch specials and two cuppas," Holly said as she tried to keep any emotion from her voice. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No," Tonks spoke up before Remus could say anything. The wretched woman reached across the table in front of Holly and placed a hand over his with a saccharin smile before dismissing her almost too coldly with a pointed look. "That'll be all, Miss Potter."

 _Miss Potter?_ Tonks had never called her that in the short time they had known each other. What was wrong with this wretched woman?

Holly sucked in a breath as Remus looked anywhere but her. She nodded when he said nothing and walked away, back to the counter that Julie was still standing behind. She said nothing, but she was pretty sure that the other waitress could read the distress from her face.

"You know," Holly said as she looked back at the booth. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Julie gasped in delight. "Really?! You'll come to the party with me and Tom?!"

"Yep," Holly affirmed. "When will it be by the way?"

"Tomorrow!" Julie said brightly. "You and I will be off, so that'll be good! We won't have to hurry the day away. And you never know, you may find yourself a nice boy."

Holly looked back at the booth again and she made eye contact with Remus, who was once again looking over his shoulder at them. His eyes took them both in, and it was almost suspicious. If Holly didn't know any better, she was sure that Remus was some how listening in on their conversation. He was a wizard, after all, so there was a possibility.

"I don't like boys," Holly said as she held eye contact with the man of her affections. "I like men who know what they're doing."

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	4. Chapter Four: Confession

Repaired, Yet Broken

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Confession**

* * *

Holly woke with a bad feeling in her stomach the next day. Her shift last night had been horrible, to say the least. She had to watch as both Remus and Tonks conversed comfortably at their booth. Her stomach, which had previously been filled with butterflies, had plummeted to the ground at the sight of Tonks holding tightly to Remus' hand on the booth table. Funnily enough, Remus would take his hand back and Tonks would somehow have it back in her own in half a second.

Every time she went to refill their cups, Tonks would give her a look that was reminiscent of victory. It honestly baffled Holly! She really wanted to know what caused Tonks to act this way. She couldn't possibly _know_... right? She had to _know_! What other reason would the older woman be acting this way?!... Unless, maybe she was marking her territory...?

Holly huffed as she showered with those types of thoughts. How dare that _bitch_ try to mark _Holly's_ territory as her own!

She violently dried off and brushed her hair. Holly calmed herself down a reasonable amount in order to put on some light make-up. The last thing she wanted to do was be angry and suddenly realize that she had made herself look life a raccoon.

But what was she going to do?! Did Remus want Tonks? Her eyes stung at the thought and she fanned her eyes with her hands as to not ruin her eyeliner and mascara.

Holly supposed he hadn't been entirely for the public display of affection of holding hands with the other woman. He had pulled his hand away from the bubblegum haired woman multiple times... But he had also never reprimanded her. Tonks had done it dozens of times during the time they were at the cafe and Remus had not even let it known that he wasn't interested!

Holly shook her head and closed her eyes tight. She willed herself to forget about the day before. It was the past and there was nothing she could do about the past anymore, she reckoned. Nothing she could do but pray that the future would hold something different for her.

But the thoughts consumed her like wild fire as she made herself a small breakfast and then went about her cleaning. She also did some unnecessary dusting. Because goodness forgive her that she forget to dust the candelabras. Or vacuum. She found the repetition of the chores very calming. Much more so with her aunt and uncle gone, because there was no one breathing down her neck.

She double checked her make up and hair. Her short hair needed no maintainence, and her make-up was light and natural save for her eyeliner, mascara and blood red lips. Thank goodness for Julie. She had showed her how to properly do her make-up.

Holly hated to say it, but both Hermione and Ginny were lost causes in the make-up department. Ginny knew absolutely nothing! The girl was a major tomboy and really only cared about her future quidditch career! Hermione, on the other hand, had minimal knowledge that came from primary school before she came to Hogwarts. Loud, childish colors that only seemed appropriate for an experimenting child with a toy store make-up kit, were amongst her favorites to use.

It wasn't as if Hermione needed make-up though. In Holly's opinion, Hermione had a wonderfully clear complexion that seemed to make all the other girls in the dormitory angry, jealously so. Petty girls like Lavender Brown, who Holly had to defend Hermione from for years.

She sighed as a honk of a car at the front of the house sounded. It was loud and insistent, she was sure the nosy neighborhood were all looking out their living room windows to see who was causing such a ruckus.

Holly grabbed her purse and keys and made her way out of the house. She was wearing a white linen and lace Summer dress that had no sleeves and came to just above her knees. A tan and thin belt was around her waist and her hair was loose around her ear. It had actually grown since she had decided to chop it off and it was now to just below her chin. Honestly, all she had to do was tell everyone who asked that she had decided to go with a pixie cut and they were none the wiser.

The car that was parked in the space that usually housed Vernon's company car, was bright and candy apple red. Julie was in the passenger seat and Tom, Julie's boyfriend, was in the driver's.

Holly got right into the back seat before they were off. It was quite peculiar, but Holly had thought that maybe someone from the 'Potter Watch' would stop her from going anywhere other than work.

"How have you been, darling?" Tom asked from the driver's side as he scratched his over grown beard. "The last time I saw ya, ya were applying at the cafe and Julie introduced ya."

They were both smartly dressed. Julie in a blue Summer dress and strappy sandals, and Tom in dark wash designer jeans with button up dress shirt the same color as Julie's dress. They made an attractive pair, Tom and Julie. Julie was small, curvy and petite. Tom towered over her with a well built and tattooed body, he had a bad boy 'go fuck yourself' demeanor that was very sexy.

Holly smiled and nodded. "I'm doing alright, so far. So where are we going? Straight to the party?"

"Yeah," Julie smiled back. "I know it's only noon, but it's an early birthday party. You'll enjoy yourself!"

"I hope so," Holly murmured. The radio was loud enough to muffle her comment.

The party in itself was a small one. There were only about thirty other people, not counting Holly, Tom and Julie. They mingled the small party and greeted the birthday boy who was delighted to see them, even Holly. He was a jolly bloke with a perpetual grinned plastered to her face.

"The birthday boy doesn't drink anymore," Tom joked as he and the birthday boy hugged tightly. "Turned himself around, he said."

"Don't take the mickey!" The birthday boy crowed with his same grin. "You know how I get! My girl doesn't like it! I've got kids now! They're all in the back garden, by the by."

This birthday party was really little more than a back yard barbecue. It was an intimate party that had both Holly and her friend comfortable enough to take off their shoes to feel the soft grass between their toes.

"Didn't I tell you?" Julie said with a smug little smile. "Nice little party, isn't it? Little to no alcohol. Cute looking boys."

Holly laughed with her own smile and she couldn't help but glance at a huddle of men just a few years older than herself. They laughed boisterously amongst themselves, and one particularly good-looking man caught her eye. He raised his glass and grinned cheekily at her with a wink.

Her cheeks warmed and she knew that a blush was now on her face as she smiled back at him before turning her attention back to Julie.

"Uh, what?"

Julie laughed. "Nothing, you silly goose!"

"Good food," Tom commented, breaking into the conversation with a mouthful. "He always knew how to make a good barbie! Did I tell you the birthday boy was a chef."

Holly wrinkled her nose, while Julie laughed.

"I hundred times, yes!" Julie said, still laughing. "You're so disgusting! Close your mouth!"

Tom grinned before reaching over to give her knee a squeeze. "I'm going to fill this plate up, again. Can I get you two anything?"

Holly shook her head and Julie handed her plate back to him.

"Fill it up, please!" Her curly haired friend asked.

"That's my girl!" Tom said with an approving nod.

They watched as he headed right back inside and to the kitchen. Julie shook her head fondly in his direction.

"He's like a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

Holly nibbled on her bottom lip. "I've been meaning to ask. How old is Tom in comparison to you?"

Julie tapped her chin. "Well, almost thirteen years, to be honest. I'm 25 and Tom is 38."

Holly was amazed, and hopeful. "Really? When did you meet?"

"When I was sixteen," Julie answered honestly, "He was thirty. So, it's been nearly ten years we've been together. Are you asking because of... that man in the diner?"

Holly nodded with a sigh. "I'm going to be sixteen in a couple of days. But that doesn't change that he is nearly 19 years older than me."

"Wow," Julie said, sounding absolutely amazed.

Holly nodded, sadly. "And that is one of the reasons why he won't give us a chance. He also has an illness, but it's not contagious. Not through saliva or sexual contact. But mostly, it's because he said he didn't want to ruin my reputation."

She fiddled with the edge of her skirt and scoffed at the thought. "My reputation. What bull shit. I sure as hell don't give a bloody bugger about it."

"It sounds as if he really does care for you, if he's thinking about your reputation," Julie said quietly. "I had that problem with Tom. He fought me off more times than I could count. It was months before he gave in to his desires and wants. I think the last straw was when he saw me with another man."

Holly gaped, eyes wide.

"There was this man named Michael," Julie explained with a wry smile. "He was in Tom's circle of friends. And he had taken a instant liking to me the moment he met me. Michael was the same age as Tom and he was exceptionally good looking. He had no trouble showing his affections for a barely legal sixteen year old, and I just couldn't understand why Tom _couldn't_. Nothing happened between us other than hand holding and a few heated kisses.

"I was quite literally on my last nerve with Tom. I was ready to call it quits. In my mind it was pretty damn obvious he didn't want anything from me. So, why the hell was I going to bother pursuing a man who didn't want me? Especially when there was a man who _did_ want me. Even if I didn't feel anything for the man, it was nice to be shown that I was wanted! Anyway, I let Michael take me to dinner, and who do we run into? Tom... And his date."

Holly gasped, completely entranced by Julie's story.

"Yep," Julie said with a frown and a sigh, her thoughts in the past. "He was on a date with a woman his own age. She was model tall and thin. Blonde, straight hair. Fake tits and lips. She was plastic perfect. I knew I couldn't compete. I was heart broken and angry. Here he was with a _woman_ , and I was a sixteen year old _girl._ "

Julie took a sip of her drink. "Anyway, we were tables away from each other. And it was hell! Every time I had the courage to glance in their direction, Tom was staring right at me. It was a good date, boring really, and Michael took me home after. He really was a nice man. Couple hours later, Tom was banging on my door. He was angry and distraught. And, so was I. I told him I was moving on and he said he couldn't let me and -"

"I confessed," Tom said, quietly as he sat down.

They both jumped in surprise and Holly's face flushed in embarrassment. He placed the plates down on the table and then sat down with a groan.

"I told her everything," Tom said with a grim look upon his face. "I was scared. It was simple as that. I was scared for her and scared for myself. It wasn't about reputation. Not really, anyway. It's taboo. For the past hundred years or so, it's been a taboo subject and ritual for an older man to take a younger lover or wife. Especially, a woman in her teens. It's looked down upon. The man would be labelled a pervert and the young girl a trollop. It's something that can cost someone their _life_. Their family, friends, even their career!"

He looked up at Holly and looked her straight in the eye.

"I want you to ask yourself something before you continue to pursue your man, Holly," Tom said to her seriously. He had reached over and had taken Julie's hand in his grip. "Not all stories will turn out with a happy ending like ours did. Some are worse, and some are better. But I want you to ask yourself: Is your love strong enough to _endure_ the rest of your life after your friends, family and the rest of society shun you as an outcast?"

The ride home was a quiet one. Tom and Julie were able to get her home before five, and she found herself mentally exhausted. Tom's words had been on a loop in Holly's mind the whole time. He was a wise fellow. They both were. But Tom had wise words and questions that her mind just couldn't help but mull over obsessively. One of the questions in her mind was about love.

Did she really _love_ Remus?

It most certainly was a valid question. They had only made love... okay, had wildly _fucked_... once! It was while they were both drowning in their emotions, because Sirius had been killed. It had been so full of _passion_ and dirty, _lovely_ debauchery - that she wanted _more_! Holly _wants_ more!

Holly groaned and fell back into the living room couch. She reached up to her neck and scratched at the still tender love bite. It tingled in a way that had her clitoris twitching and she groaned in a new way.

The mark was a souvenir that Remus had left her with and it was a constant reminder of the night they shared. Every morning she would cover it with concealer before leaving her room or the bathroom after a shower. No doubt both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would give her grief over it. And really, Holly surely didn't need for the whole neighborhood to think she was hussy, as well as a hoodlum.

"No love," Holly admitted to herself with a cringe. "There is no love between us."

But there was lust. Lost of lust and dirty, dirty want. Never before had a boy made her feel this way. Not even Flint. All it took was a _grown man_ to light the flames of her perversion. They were kindling now and had been since he had put his hands on her.

She wanted him so much. He was like a drug that was slowly making it's way put of her bloodstream and the withdrawal was taking it's toll. She needed him so much. There was lust, but maybe... just maybe... it could turn to love.

"If he _wanted_ it," she grumbled to herself out loud.

"If who wanted what?"

Holly gasped. She stood from her seat on the living room sofa and immediately faced the unknown person in her relative's living room. Her wand was gripped tightly in her grasp and trembling with the fear. She let the fear go with a whoosh of an outward gasp as she realized who was standing before her.

"How the hell did you get inside without me knowing?" Holly angrily asked Remus as he moved to sit in Vernon's favorite chair.

"Because I was already here," he replied with a deep frown and blazing amber eyes. "When I realized you weren't here I went looking for you. You weren't scheduled for work but I went to check anyway. I came back when I didn't find you and decided to wait for you."

Holly snorted. "I have a life, you know. I don't know why you all even bother monitoring and trying to dictate my life! Voldemort is dead! I know because I killed him!"

Remus looked angry now. "But his _followers_ are still out there! The Lestranges are still out there and they want you dead for what you did to their master! Look what Bellatrix did to Sirius, Holly! You are disrespecting his memory by putting yourself in danger this way!"

"You know what? Get out!" Holly shouted, her vision turning red at the man trying to guilt trip by mentioning her deceased Godfather. "How dare you bring Sirius up in such a way! Just get out!"

"Not until you promise to take care of yourself," Remus shouted back, lurching forward from Uncle Vernon's chair and standing a mere foot from her. "You will only be allowed to go from home and work, and back again! The Order has decided that this is for your own safety!"

"Fuck that!" Holly swore in his face. "You and anyone else will _never_ get to dictate my every step in such a - mmph!"

His lips were on her in a second. They were hot and slightly chapped, and his tongue sneaked out to swipe over her lower lip. Holly opened her mouth and shut her eyes tight as she returned the kiss with fierce passion. There was now a fierce inferno in her belly that was raging hot. She moaned as he pulled her flush against him.

Remus' hands were everywhere on her body. They sent electrical pulses of pleasure through her body as they groped lower and lower, until his hands squeezed her buttocks. Holly gasped, her senses clearing and she did the last thing she thought she would do. And it was most certainly the last thing that she had _wanted_ to do. She pushed away from him.

"I don't know who you think you are," she said, her voice deep and rough from their short lived passionate embrace. "But you can't do that anymore."

Remus' head hung low. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You told me that you didn't want to continue... whatever it is that _this_ is."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?! How can you do this to me? You know I want you! And I do!" Holly admitted as she brushed the back of her hand against her sensitive and swollen lips. "I want you so much! My body craves you in ways that it had never craved anyone before!"

She had watched as he remained silent and he looked up at her. His eyes were filled with utter guilt and torture.

"I dream about," she admitted further, her eyes filling with tears as she stared back into his amber eyes. "Every night, I dream of you and me. Weird dreams that leave me devastated when I wake. It's as if I lost something when I wake up and... it's tearing me apart. I feel empty, like someone carved a hole in my soul. Like you carved a hole in my soul."

"I'm so sorry," Remus whispered. Even his voice was now sounding tortured. "My wolf.. My wolf did the worst thing it could do to a person. He did this to you and now you and I are feeling the consequences of it."

Bewildered at what had just came out of his mouth, Holly gaped.

"What?" she asked, a feeling a panic beginning to overtake her. "Your _wolf_? Your wolf did something to me?"

"Moony marked you," Remus clarified, squeezing his eyes shut.

Her hand flew to the mark at her neck and she suddenly found it hard to breath. She found herself trying to recall all her DADA lessions about werewolves and she found herself remembering the essay that Professor Snape had made them write back in her Third Year. Wolves marked their mates for life, and magical werewolves weren't different.

"Moony marked you as his mate," Remus admitted, now looking more distraught than ever. "He marked you as _my_ mate."

* * *

 **A/N: Review!**


End file.
